The Phone Call
by intellectualblueeyes
Summary: Normal. That's what they wanted to be. Just like everyone else. Not some humanoid freaks. Can their inner desire come to life or will the brothers realize they was nothing to fix to begin with?
1. Misdial

Hi, please enjoy. For this story, the entire disclaimer will be here; I do not own TMNT. Sadly.

Now without further ado, I bring to you an original

 _Intellectualblueeyes_ production...

 _The Phone Call_

Nod if you been played by every boo

Just tryna show you off

Thought he was the best you ever had

Until he cut you off

- _That's My Girl_

* * *

"I'm breaking up with you, Don," The female on the other end of the phone line vehemently bit out. " _I'm_ breaking up with _you_."

Sitting at his work desk, the said purple clad turtle's mouth hung open in complete shock, confused to the core by the woman's fury directed at him from over the phone. "You're what?" Don finally managed to choke out.

"Don't play dumb Don. I saw you with Amanda Richfield after school by her car in the parking lot," the soft feminine voice accused. "And like the rest of the school, I could see your tongue down her throat from a mile away."

Don sat dumbfounded as he tried processing the girl's words, too flabbergasted by her declaration to try and convince her she had called the wrong number. Waking up this morning, Don had expected a normal day ahead of him. He had his predictable cup of black coffee before taking a cold shower to help wake himself up, and then dragged himself into his lab to start his usual night of dealing with idiots. Don had been wrapping up the last of his callers when he answered _hers_.

"And to think I wasted eight months of my life with you! I should've dumped you the first time you cheated on me! As the saying goes, 'fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.' I can't believe I forgave you! Tomorrow I'm coming by and picking up my stuff. We're over Don."

"I think you dialed the wrong number-" Don was able to finally get his mouth moving but the voice on the other line swiftly cut him off.

"Oh no you don't. Don't think I don't know what you're doing Don. You're trying to confuse me so I'll hang up and try calling you again only for you to block my calls. I wasn't born yesterday Don, you aren't getting out of this. Maybe when I've moved everything out you can ask Amanda to move in with you. I'm sure she'd love that."

"Listen, you dialed the wrong number. This isn't Don your boy-"

Don could feel his annoyance flare as he was cut off the second time. "Are you trying to say you're name isn't Don now, seriously?" The female on the other line chided, irritation evident in her voice.

Caught off guard by the question, The IT Tech Support turtle shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he answered in annoyance, "Yes my name is Don but I-"

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any more pathetic you try and trick me again." The female blew out over the line. She continued speaking after taking a shaky breath, as if preparing to release something from her soul. "I don't know what I ever saw in you."

Don could tell the female was winding down from her previous explosive anger. He could hear the fight retreating in her voice as a strong ache laced her words. Don considered himself the smartest of his brothers but he realized listening to this female just how much he didn't know.

An odd feeling tingled in Don's stomach at the revelation and it took him a minute to realize it was because he would never get the chance to ever mess up in a relationship with a female. A bitter laugh escaped the purple clad turtle's lips at the painful reminder. None of his brothers would get the chance. Strange how a stranger whom he'd never met could stab a knife into heart simply because she'd dialed the wrong number.

"Listen," Don tried again, making sure to keep his voice gentle as he spoke. "This number you called is for IT Tech Support, and my name may be Don - but I'm not your boyfriend. For one, I'm not in any education program, and second..." Don peered down at his mutated body. "I'm not exactly boyfriend material."

There was an awkward pause as silence enveloped the phone line and Don pushed down the strange lump forming in his throat as he waited for her to say something - anything. Seconds turned into minutes and Don felt the phone get heavier and heavier in his hand.

Finally he heard her voice. He would have missed what she had said had he not been straining to hear her speak for the past two minutes. It was a quiet 'oh' that broke the spell and Don knew then that she believed him.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, a crack in her voice when she apologized. It took Donnie only a second to realize she was about to cry when she hurriedly continued on. "I'm so sorry. I thought I called- I'm sure you're a nice guy- I - I have to go."

Don found his mouth opening to protest but by the time he started to form a word, the phone line was dead.

(^v^)

/( )\

ww

Arionna Baker stared down at her phone in her lap. How could she have been so stupid? That guy- 'Don," Arionna reminded herself mentally- he didn't even sound like her Don. How did she not notice the moment _that guy_ \- 'Don,' she reminded herself a second time- answered the phone, it wasn't _him_.

Blowing a raspberry in frustration, Arionna thought about chucking her phone out the window. She hated confrontation. It was a weakness she hated admitting to have, but it didn't stop the overwhelming fear that engulfed her whenever she was faced with it.

It kept the redhead up the whole night, building up the courage to call Donald. Only for her lack of sleep to be wasted on some other Don who didn't deserve it. 'Maybe,' Arionna thought wishfully. 'That Don deserved it too.' Maybe he'd been horrible to his girlfriend and she was the universe's way of getting back at him for what horrible thing he'd done to her.

Don's words popped back into her mind. _I'm not exactly boyfriend material_. Nodding in satisfaction, Arionna hummed approvingly. Probably what his _ex_ -girlfriend told him before she'd left him.

Throwing her hands up in the air, Arionna groaned. Who was she kidding? For all she knew, he'd never had a girlfriend. She was pathetic, trying to make up an excuse for her poor behavior towards him.

"I hate guys." Arionna moaned into her hands. They were a puzzle she could never solve. Always out of reach.

She thought she and Donald were doing good. Real good. They'd been dating throughout the last of sophomore and into the first year of college. Just a few weeks ago, he'd given her a promise ring.

Arionna felt her stomach roll. She thought they were going to get married someday when he gave her it. She'd felt so special when he slid it onto her finger, as if she was his world. Her friends had been jealous when she'd showed it to them. Now all Arionna could think about was how much of a fool she'd been.

She was played. Arionna had a suspicion he was cheating on her, _again_ , and yet when she summoned the courage to ask him about it, he'd pulled the ring out and said everything he admired about her. How he didn't want to think about never having met her.

Staring at her phone in her lap between her fingers, Arionna felt her heart tighten. She'd been turned to a joke. Poor naive Arionna should've seen Donald cheating on her again from a mile away.

Anger began to smolder in her chest and Arionna latched on to it desperately. The memory of seeing Donald with Amanda resurfaced in her mind and Arionna stared daggers at her bedroom wall.

What a fool she'd been.

A big, fat fool.

Hot tears pricked her eyes then and before she could stop herself, she dialed a different number.

It was answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

Throat closing up, Arionna choked. "Mom, can we talk?"


	2. The Unavoidable

This will be a slow burner story. Some reader discretion advised; continue at your own peril. Constructive criticism welcomed.

Now without further ado, an original

 _Intellectualblueeyes_ production...

 _The Phone Call_

If I told you this was only gonna hurt

If I warned you that the fire's gonna burn

Would you walk in?

Would you let me do it first?

Do it all in the name of love

 _\- In The Name of Love_

* * *

She didn't quite understand what he wanted from her. They'd been together for two years now and she still didn't know what his expectations on their relationship were. He never voiced his thoughts out loud if he did have such thoughts running through his mind, leaving her to always guess what he wanted, fumbling over what to do, tripping over her own two left feet trying to please his wants that never came into the open between the two of them.

Frustration curled her toes and fingers, she too taunt to do anything else as unease settled in her stomach. She wished he'd voice his disappointments, opinions, wants, needs, hopes, dreams, and desires. She'd hoped that in due time, that's exactly what he'd do. He'd feel so at ease, they'd share their most sacred inner thoughts in bed beside each other, holding on to each other as they let their hearts unfold and become one as their words weaved a spell around them both and held them in place until morning. And even then... until the day they both died.

But none of that had happened. And she was getting tired of it all. Of all of her own disappointments, hopes, dreams, desires, hopes, wants, needs, and opinions getting literally flushed down the toilet whenever she tried to speak to him about her concerns. He would always brush them off, laughing at her as if he didn't understand what she was talking about. As if she was the one not putting anything towards their relationship. As if she was the one who did not care. As if...

She sagged against their white fridge then, too overwhelmed to do much else. Everything felt like it was spinning out of control from every corner around her, trapping her into an enclosed space and drowning her in the depths of it all. For the first time in the years, a single thought from within her torn soul bore into her mind with such zeal, it shocked her into a pondering, yearning state.

 _I want it to be over._

The pain. The uncertainty. The heart ache...

Every bit of it.

When they'd first met, there'd been such passion. So much unconditional love. A place where the whole world melted away whenever they were together.

But now...

They barely had time for the other now. She worked in the mornings till the evenings, he in the afternoon till the early hours of the morning. At first, they told each other things would work out in due time. She would find another job closer to home and he would ask for fewer hours or ask for a day off she didn't work. But bills needed to be payed and friends were made to the point that neither wanted to change.

 _Where'd the love go?_ She wondered, staring blankly at the kitchen's red striped wallpaper. _What happened to putting each other's happiness before our own? When did our devotion leave?_

The sound of a door opening snapped her out of her bleak thoughts, and her head whirled towards the sound. Quickly glancing at the clock, she reminded herself she was here on her lunch break to get some answers from him. Answers she desperately needed before she threw the towel in for good.

The sound of heavy boots echoed from their living room space into their kitchen quarters resonated in her ears and she tried to steel herself for the fight she knew would ensue once he realized she was here and they sat down to talk. He'd be tired, just coming home from work, and she'd be anxious the longer they talked because she'd feel the need to go back to work before she was late.

 _Maybe this isn't such a good idea_. She could hear the fumblings of him in the other room as he finished taking off his boots and lifted himself off the couch in the living room and headed to the kitchen to get his predictable cup of cold water every day after work. Warm ambers darted back to the digital clock on the kitchen's stove and cursed when a minute had yet to go by. Things were passing more slowly and painful than she could have ever expected, raising the tension in the air that had yet to be breached.

7... 6... 5...

Her breath hitched in her throat as she began counting down his footsteps, having memorized the exact number from his even walking.

4... 3... 2...

Her eyes bore into the white kitchen door that she knew would open any second now with a twist of the brass handle.

1...

What she was expecting to see and what she saw shocked her so much when he opened the door she could feel her reality crumbling down all around her.

Instead of her husband walking through the door, another man was instead staring at her, equally surprised. He had her husband's clothes on, the same haircut, matching gold wedding ring on his left hand, the same unwavering eyes, the unshaven face, the same broad shoulders, and the same limp he tried to hide by standing a certain way. His shoulders were slumped predictably too, after his long day of hard physical labor. But instinctively she knew it was not her husband looking her in the eyes. For this stranger's gaze couldn't see into her soul like her husband's could.

"Liz?"

Her name coming off his bewildered dry, chapped lips from working outside for twelve hours brought her back to her senses and she jolted out of her stupor.

"What?" She asked sharply. Instantly she regretted her defensive tone when she saw his eyes flicker with an emotion she didn't recognize. But she found she couldn't stop and added, "Don't look at me like that. Can't I come home from my lunch break?"

In a flash it was gone and before she could take it back, she watched him withdraw from her. Drawing himself up, she watched him lean against their marble counter as he regarded her with cool, pale blues, arms crossed against his chest. Inside she seethed at herself for her own stupidity, knowing how much harder she'd just made things when the time came to get him to answer her questions.

"I didn't know coming home was a possibility for you anymore." He didn't say it in an accusing tone, more of a statement, but Liz pretended not to notice.

"And why would you think that? I've never said that I couldn't Jack."

Jack shrugged his burly shoulders, "Maybe it's because you haven't showed up during your lunch break for a whole year now."

Guilt prickled Liz's conscious but she shoved the feeling down before it could weaken the walls she'd placed around herself. It wasn't her fault she didn't. Her work was demanding and her co-workers needed someone trusting to abide in to tell their problems too.

"I came today," Liz said stiffly, trying to ignore the way Jack's eyes began to roam over her body.

A small twitch from the corners of Jack's lips caught Liz's attention when he said, "I can see that." But as quickly as she saw it come, it disappeared, leaving her with a scowling man. "But I'm not dumb either, Liz. What made you decide to come home today?"

Fiddling with her thumbs from her nerves that were coming undone around her, Liz could feel Jack's heated gaze raking her face for a reaction, no matter how small it may be. Jack had always been good reading people. Especially Liz. "I can't come home to see my husband?" She smiled humorlessly, suddenly feeling uneasy when Jack scoffed.

"I don't have time to play games, Liz- and neither do you." Jack jerked his head to the clock on the stove when his wife peered up at him from examining her twiddling fingers.

It was true, Liz noted with a frown. She only had seven minutes left before she had to jump back in her car and head back to work which was roughly thirty minutes away. Never had she been so annoyed with the distance of her work than at this point in her life.

"So I suggest you tell me what you came here for before I walk out and go to sleep."

Liz dared to examine her husband's face then, drawing her courage about her like a giant blanket on a cold winter's day. She saw the deep lines etched next to his eyes from squinting under the bright lights of the campsites they'd dig at at night. The heavy, purple bags that suggested he didn't get as much sleep as he'd like to pretend he did; resulting in slightly red, irritated eyes. The slight hunch of his shoulders that he was ready to give up and admit defeat for the sake of ending this conversation because he had no spare energy left within himself for an argument that would do neither of them any good.

Liz had opened her mouth to tell him what she'd came her for, when she suddenly spotted a bruise poking out of the top of Jack's collar. Worry prickled at her gut and without thinking, she moved across the space that separated them both to touch it. "What happened Jack?"

Jack stumbled away from Liz's sudden close proximity, as if her soft, careful touch burned him. "What the blazes Liz?" Jack shouted, his back slamming against the kitchen door from his jerky retreat.

Liz stared, open mouthed at Jack's abruptness until what he'd said sunk in. "What?" She snapped. "I can't ask about your injury?"

"You can't-" Throwing his hands up in frustration, Jack stared hard at Liz. "You're avoiding the question, Liz. What did you come here for?"

Shifting her weight from one leg to the other, Liz held her arms as her gaze implored the man's before her. She gathered her courage once more around her and spoke before she chickened out. "Jack, do you love me anymore?"

The kitchen was silent for a minute, before Jack righted himself to his full height. He cleared his throat as if to speak but no words left his lips. Liz could feel her palms start to sweat as she awaited anxiously for his response. She didn't know what he was going to say when she watched his mouth begin to open but a silent hope filled her as she waited.

Before words hit the air, a stranger with long, dark red hair walked into the kitchen, breaking the spell that had woven between the couple. Liz stared dumbfounded at the woman, not believing her eyes. The stranger smiled at Jack as soon as she entered the kitchen but froze when her gaze landed on Liz.

Liz could hardly believe her eyes as she gave the woman a one over. She wore one of Jack's button up shirts which hung over her tiny frame, dwarfing her as if trying to protect her from the daggers Liz was sending her way. Liz could see from the sunlight filtering through the window, hitting the thin fabric of the button up shirt of which the woman wasn't wearing anything underneath.

The woman appeared sheepish after walking in on the couple, even a bit embarrassed when Jack coughed awkwardly. A tight smile slowly crept on the woman's face and her green eyes crinkled slightly in the corners from the effort. Liz found herself wanting nothing better than to tear that awful smile from the woman's face the longer she stared at her.

It worsened when she spoke. Her soft, buttery voice was like a hot knife to Liz's stomach. "You must be Liz."

Liz could feel her muscles tightening as an overwhelming desire to strangle the woman before her flared throughout her body. Instead of choosing to act on her impulse, Liz opted for a decision that wouldn't put her in jail. Not bothering with pretenses, Liz said the first thing that popped inside her mind as she stared daggers at the woman's petite figure. "Who are you?"

The woman's smile stretched a bit further. "I'm Jack's-"

Jack intervened then, stepping between the two women. "Listen, Liz-"

"To what, Jack?" Liz cut in, her voice dangerously low. "Listen to you make a fool of yourself? Perhaps you should explain how a woman in _our_ house is wearing _your_ shirt." Jack's face went blank as Liz glared at him. "I didn't think you'd tell me. Get the hell out."

Jack sighed and the woman rested her hand on his shoulder as if to soothe away his frustration. Liz's blood boiled at the sight of another woman openly touching her man.

Jack cleared his throat, "Can I finish? Or are you going to interrupt again like you always do?"

A hysterical laughter filled with outrage bubbled inside Liz. "This'll be good," she bit out.

Jack must've been able to tell Liz was about to explode because he tried to discreetly usher the other woman out of the kitchen.

She wasn't haven't it.

"You know," The woman started off conversationally. Her green eyes held a wicked tint in them that told Liz whatever she had to say wasn't going to be good as she peered around Jack. "From what Jack has told me, you don't own this house."

"I'm not talking to you!" Liz slammed her hand on the counter next to her, letting all her anger leak into her words. She stared the startled green orbs down. "Now get out of my house before I call the cops on you for trespassing or so help me I'll throw you out myself!"

"Claire, maybe you should wait for me in the living room." Jake tried again in getting the woman to leave the room. "I'll be there in a moment."

"Jack-"

"Now's not the time, Claire."

"When is it ever going to be "the time" Jack? Tell her to leave."

Shaking in anger, Liz wanted nothing better than for Claire to suddenly catch on fire. "That's it." Liz whispered menacingly.

In two strides Liz was beside Claire, grabbing her by the arm and escorting the unwilling shrieking woman out of the kitchen, shoving her out the front door. Before Claire could try to get back in, Liz slammed the heavy door in Claire's face and turned the lock with a satisfactory 'click.' Turning around, Liz marched back to the kitchen where in the hallway she met Jack coming out of the kitchen from his stupor and smacked him in the face.

After the smack hit his cheek, Jack opened his mouth, but Liz didn't want to hear anything that came from his lips. She smacked him again on the other cheek, somehow even harder than the first. The sting of Jack's betrayal burned Liz's eyes as she smacked him a third time, refusing to let him hear the weakness she knew was in her voice dare she speak.

Deciding it was best to stay quiet, Jack stared down at Liz from their close proximity to one another. His blue eyes were void of all feeling as she gazed up at him accusingly. A shed of hurt trickled down her cheek despite how hard she kept telling herself _this_ didn't matter. Jack had already moved on. What was done, was done.

Hadn't moments before she'd been ready to end their relationship? To walk out? Her heart ached in disagreement. Shaking her head, Liz found she didn't know how she felt anymore.

Liz had never imagined Jack to be cheating on her. It was a heavy blow and one that she was not prepared to deal with. Her stomach twisted in knots just thinking about about Claire. How long had she been in the dark about it? When did it start?

Looking at the walls surrounding her and the wooden floor, Liz found herself wondering how many times Claire had walked up and down this hallway. Her mind raced to think about all the times Claire could have possibly been in her home. With Jack. Both of them going at it. Hugging her arms to herself, Liz felt like she was suffocating under the weight of her imagination as she pictured naked bodies grinding against another while leaning on the wall, the hallway heavy with the scent of sweat and sex.

Head swirling with too many emotions, Liz became dizzy. Swaying, she monetarily reached out her hand to steady herself on the wall, only to retract it immediately as her imagination replayed the scene in her head. Jack didn't moved an inch to help her as he watched her struggle on her feet. Shifting his weight on his good leg once she'd stopped moving, Jack said, "I'll help you pack."

Snapping out of her daze, Liz didn't stop the sharpness in her tone as he moved to go to their bed room. "Don't you _dare_ lay a finger on my stuff, Jack Ryan Baker."

Finally some color leaked into Jake's face. "Fine! You want this house so bad? Keep it!"

Liz shouted after him as he thundered past her to the stairs, "I don't want it!"

Storming into the kitchen, Liz picked up her phone she'd left on silent on the counter next to the fridge and dialed her boss to let him know she was running to work late. While it was ringing, Liz's mind ran back to the bruise she saw poking out of Jack's collar. Except this time it wasn't a bruise, it was a hickey. Liz saw red. "That bit-!"

"Liz?" The voice on the other line answered, shocked. Cooling her temper, Liz explained as best she could why she was running late to work without mentioning her husband cheating on her.

"Don't you worry. You've been a reliable employee with us for 3 years. I know it must be something important if it kept you from work. I'll see you in an hour, Liz."

Liz felt grateful to her boss but she didn't want to be in her home any longer. "Make it 35 minutes, Mr. Bingham."

Mr. Bingham chuckled over the phone, "Alright Liz. See you then."

Gritting her teeth, Liz marched to the garage door and slammed the door shut as hard as she could, hoping Jack could hear it. She wanted that to be the last thing he heard from her in the life they shared. Wanted him to know she was closing this chapter in her life, washing her hands of him. They were over.

It wasn't until she got into her car she allowed herself to cry.

XXX

Armie Phan dropped the phone she'd been holding to her ear. She felt her body go numb right as her legs collapsed beneath her. Hitting the floor, she didn't hear her daughter, Leah, cry out for her as she entered the room. Vision going dark, Armie could only think of the heart wrenching news she'd have to tell her daughter when she woke up. Leah's husband had been killed.


	3. Blight

Some reader discretion advised; continue at your own peril. Constructive criticism welcomed.

Now without further ado, an original

 _Intellectualblueeyes_ production...

 _The Phone Call_

What happened to perfect

What happened to us

We used to be worth it

We never gave up

It wasn't on purpose

But it hurts like it was

Nobody deserves this

What happened to perfect

\- _What Happened To Perfect_

* * *

Lightning streaked across the midnight sky, illuminating New York City's tallest buildings. The pitter patter of rain hit the streets, creating large puddles of which reflected the dark, looming clouds up above. Another flash of lightning struck across the sky and a fierce, howling wind tore through the city, threatening to break open doors and shatter windows of citizen's homes.

A child's cry could be heard down Charlton's Street, the sound barely audible from the booming thunder not even a mile down. Down another street on the other side of Hudson Square could be heard tires of cars screeching around on the pavement, barely slowing down for the weather. Another boom shook the sky, this time making the street and intersection lights flicker.

Near the middle of New York City people walked about, their umbrella's doing a poor job of keeping their owners dry from the terrible storm. Some citizen's ran for better cover inside buildings. Others were quickly calling for cabs.

Not one person payed attention to the shadow walking out of a nearby alleyway.

They emerged silently and carried themselves across the street quickly with a group of pedestrians in order to blend in. The heavy trench coat wrapped around their body hid any hint of what they looked like underneath. Hands bulging in their coat pockets, the stranger shoved them in as deep as possible so not one single part of their body would dare be seen. Their mysterious look was completed with heavy boots, a wide brimmed hat, and a black scarf wrapped around their face.

Pass byers glanced wearily at the strange, bulky stranger but paid no extra attention than by tossing the mysterious figure a small frown. The stranger ignored New York's pointed stares and instead burrowed deeper inside of their trench coat as if to shield themselves from the city's critical judgment.

Walking down a few more blocks the figure turned into an abandoned alley, disappearing from sight. Spotting a fire escape a few feet ahead, the shadow scaled to the rooftop with ease. The trench coat tightened over bulging muscles hidden underneath with every upward pull. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop they let the wind help propel them forward in the air, landing silently every time. Sliding down a ladder of an apartment building, the figure met up with three, equally bulky shapes. All four of their shadows played on the building next to them as the lightening continued to crack in the sky.

Crouching together in the dark, empty alleyway the broadest of them spoke first. "There's somethin' fishy goin' on 'round here. I ain't seen one indecen' act since last week. Not even a kid stealing candy from a baby."

The tallest reached up to slide their frames up their face before they jumped in. Speaking louder than usual to be heard over the storm. "Tonight marks the second week of the Foot's inactivity. I advise we begin searching warehouses and databases to see if we're able to find any clues as to what they're planning."

"Maybe they decided to stop being evil?" The far fetched comment from the wiry of them all, earned dubious looks. Shrugging the figure added, "It was worth being asked."

"It is twenty-three thousandths percent of being true, Mikey." The tallest calculated quickly. "With a minuscule percentage and adding in the knowledge of how the Foot Clan operates from the past, it is a deduction that can easily be ruled out."

"Let's call it a night and search again tomorrow." The last of them to speak took charge of the conversation. "In the meantime... Donnie, you search the databases. Raph, head over to Casey's to see if he's heard anything on the streets. Mikey, go find April and have her tell you what the news station is saying."

"What 'bout you?" Raph questioned before Leo could dismiss them.

"I'm going to patrol for another hour before heading back."

Donnie shook his head, "It's too dangerous, Leo. If you stay out here that long you have a ninety-seven percent chance of catching pneumonia."

Leonardo stilled he listened to Donnie. Expecting an argument, Donnie mentally prepared himself with seventy-six reasons his brother should listen to him. Finally Leo broke the ice. "Alright." Pausing a moment before he added, "I'll double check town square at least before I leave."

Donnie frowned. Sometimes he forgot how persistent Leo could be. Especially when he had his mind set.

That thought immediately brought the call he'd received yesterday evening into his mind. Would it be weird if he admitted to wanting to hear her voice again? Despite the confusion, he found talking to a girl _besides_ April refreshing. Even if she had been yelling and on the verge of tears.

Human life interaction was rare for the turtles.

 _Any_ human life interaction was rare.

"Let's head out," ordered Leo.

"When I get home, I'll order a pizza. So don't be late!" Mikey called out as he took off.

"Wha- Mikey!" Shouted Raph, knowing exactly what would happen if the pizza came and they weren't home yet.

Donnie stared in disbelief at his youngest brother's shrinking form. "There was no agreed upon time!"

Grinning, Leo held a challenging spark in his eyes. "We'll make sure we're home... _before_ him."

"I can order a pizza now and it should be done in about twenty?" Donnie offered, pulling out his shell phone.

"Done," Raph laughed as a dark glint reflected in his eyes. " I can't wait to see Mikey's face when he gets home."

(^v^)

/( )\

ww

Having beat Mikey home, Donnie sat at his computer desk triumphantly with a pizza in hand while he pulled up files of every Foot member he knew their name to - and then some. If they could find out where some of them lived and then tracked their whereabouts, the purple masked turtle knew they'd get farther than patrolling the city every night for clues. It would be the break through they needed.

 _Briiiiing._

 _Briiiiing._

 _Briiiiing._

Donnie stared at his IT-Tech headset as he sat at his computer, jellybean and anchovy pizza in hand. He had just started combing through the city's archives when it began ringing. Which was odd as he knew he specifically had Tuesdays off. Why was it ringing when he had to be logged on to his IT-Tech account for it to even receive costumer calls?

Logistics ran through Donnie's mind as he tried to reason why it was ringing. He wasn't logged in to his account, so therefore no costumer complaints. He shouldn't be able to receive calls. Period.

Too curious to let it ring any longer, Donnie fixed the headset on his head and answered. "Hello, this is Donnie your friendly IT-Tech support here to help you."

"...Don?"

Donnie choked on air. He knew that female voice. After yesterday's events he wouldn't be able to forget it easily. How did she...? "Uh, hi?

"How are you?" She asked him softly.

Setting down his pizza, Donnie cleared his throat, "I'd be better if I knew how were you able to reach me."

Her light laughter came over the line, "Um, yeah... You see my dad... well, let's just say he knows the guy who is your... boss..."

Donnie's mind frantically turned gears before his light bulb burned bright. "You mean the CEO of IT-Tech is friends with your father?"

He could hear the shy smile in her voice as she said, "I wouldn't necessarily say friends. More like... his father?"

Donnie's eyes widened. Then that would mean... "You're telling me the CEO of IT-Tech is your grandfather?"

There was a pause over the line.

"Surprise?" She said weakly.

Placing his three finger hand over his forehead, Donnie stared at the ceiling in his work room. "But how does that explain how you got my extension?"

"Oh!" If she didn't sound completely shy before, she did now. "I um, you see... my grandpa keeps a call record for legal purposes and I... well I just kind of, you know..."

Donnie couldn't help one of the corners of his mouth from lifting, "You do know that is a serious violation, right? And I thought you said your dad stepped in to help?"

"I didn't say he helped knowingly," she offered. Donnie thought he could hear the smallest hint of teasing in her voice.

"Wait, then how...?" But even as Donnie spoke out loud, it came to him quickly. "Your dad is the call record keeper and you found my number without his consent!"

She became panicked, "SSSHHH! You know nothing!"

"What you did is a crime!"

"No one has to know!"

"By saying 'no one' implies neither of us would know and yet here we are!"

"It's a saying and _I did it to apologize!_ "

Donnie's mouth slammed shut on what he was about to say. He heard her grow quiet after her loud outburst. A good minute went by before she spoke again.

"I'm sorry I kept cutting you off yesterday instead of letting you speak... and you had to hear everything."

Donnie couldn't help but silently laugh. This conversation... hearing her voice again... an apology... none of it felt real. It was absurd. If she knew who she was talking to... He wanted to tell her he didn't need the apology, things happened. He did however want to know her name if she wouldn't mind giving it to him. Instead, he would say-

"Arionna." She said without hesitation.

Donnie froze, "I- I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Maybe," teased Arionna.

Fidgeting in his seat, Donnie scratched the back of his head. "You don't feel weird giving your name to a stranger?"

"Considering the fact I'm an adult, I think I can give my name out to who I want. Plus my name can easily be found on the web since you now know you work for my grandpa."

"Touche."

"Also..." Arionna hedged. "I knew your name and I thought it was only fair to give you mine."

Donnie nodded, "It's appreciated."

"So are we good now?"

Feeling his stomach twist into knots, Donnie tapped the side of his headset. If he said yes, she most likely would end the call. Donnie did not want that. If he said no, she would most likely think we was a stuck up prick. He didn't want that either. So he opted for the third unseen option. "You do realize people don't go through the trouble you did to apologize, right?"

"Is that a good thing?" Asked Arionna.

Donnie picked up his pizza, staring at it as he smirked. "I don't know Ms. Law-Breaker. What do you think?"

"Oh shut up!" Arionna laughed. "Besides how else was I to get into contact with you to apologize?"

A warm feeling entered Donnie's chest as he teased her. "Get my actual phone number? You could have found it."

Donnie had the pizza to his lips, ready to take another bite when he heard the shyness come back into her voice as she said, "You could just give it to me?"

Pausing, Donnie thought about the fact she had just broken up with her boyfriend. Not wanting to sound rude about the fact maybe getting another's guy number might be too soon for Arionna, Donnie forced himself to instead say, "And ruin the fun?"

"I know what you're thinking," Arionna called him out. "But I'm not asking to go out on any dates. I was asking so we could become friends."

 _Friends_.

The word echoed in his mind as if it had been said in a large cavern.

Could that work?

Leo would kill him.

Before he could change his mind, Donnie found himself agreeing. "Alright."

By morning Donnie knew he'd be dead. Cut in half by Leo's sword. Not to mention if Raph found out, he'd be beaten to a pulp.

He could hurry and change his mind if he wanted to. He hadn't given her his number yet. It wasn't too late.

"Great! What is it?"

He was giving it to her before he realized what he was doing.

His brothers called him the smart one. If only they could see him now. He himself wasn't sure about what he was doing.

Donnie jumped a bit when his shell communicator vibrated.

"I sent you a text," said Arionna. "I don't mean to cut this short but I've got to go. Text you later?"

"Alright," agreed Donnie. After hanging up, Donnie picked up his shell cell and opened the text message Arionna had sent him.

 _It's me, Arionna! :D_

A laugh flew by Donnie's lips at the message and he found himself thinking about what she said. _Friends_. It sounded nice. His own secret friend sounded even better. Putting her into his contacts, he named her _The Phone Call_.

Staring at the text a few minutes longer, Donnie set his phone down, took of his headset, picked up his now cold slice of pizza, and went back to his task at hand. They needed to know what The Foot was up to. Before it was too late.

(^v^)

/( )\

ww

Arionna groaned into her hands as she hung up the phone with Don. Why did she ask him for his number? It came out of her mouth even as her head screamed at her to stop.

She tried to salvage the conversation before the awkwardness ruined it by saying she just wanted to be friends but... oh she was cringe worthy.

She was a mess.

Honestly Arionna did want a new friend. When word got out she and Donald had broken up, she found out just exactly why her so called friends wanted her to break up with him. When she found out her friends where now chasing her ex-boyfriend, as upsetting as it was, it didn't hurt as much as the loneliness that followed. Weren't you supposed to have your friends by your side after a break up, letting you know it was going to be okay and making you feel better by telling you what a jerk he was and how much better off you were without him?

Instead Arionna was holding her own pity party. A tub of cookies 'n cream in front of her as she sat on her parents couch with _Netflix_ opened on the T.V. Snuggling with the family's Golden Retriever, Sunshine, under the blankets.

Yes, after the break up she'd moved back in with her parents. Her mom and brothers who were home, helped her get all of her stuff out of Donald's apartment this morning and got finished by one. Arionna didn't have much if she was truthful. The hardest part was trying to find all her stuff that was pushed aside to make way for Donald's.

Murdering the ice cream with the silver spoon in her hand, Arionna flipped through the new releases on Netflix. She was _not_ going to think about Donald any longer. Sensing her master's sadness, Sunshine cozied up more against her human.

Tonight Arionna promised to herself she was going to get over him. Tomorrow morning she would look for a new apartment. Sunshine whined at her master as she licked Arionna's hand that held the remote. Looking down into Sunshine's puppy dog eyes, Arionna wrote on her mental check list to get a dog once she found somewhere new to live too.

Dogs were loyal, unlike the people she thought were her friends.

"People suck," sighed Arionna as she put a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. Sunshine licked her hand again. Smiling at her oldest friend, Arionna pet Sunshine in thanks. "At least I've got you."

Getting comfortable on the couch for her movie of choice, Arionna wondered for a split second how much different it would be if Don, her new friend Don, was here. Groaning at the ridiculous thought, Arionna shoved more ice cream into her mouth and hit play. No more boys for the rest of the year Arionna vowed. They would be friends and only friends.

(^v^)

/( )\

ww

"I'm sorry man. I haven't heard or seen anything suspicious for a month now." Said Casey as Raph and he overlooked New York City from his apartment's rooftop. "Not from The Foot or The Purple Dragons."

Raph sighed in part confusion and part irritation, "We ain't either."

"Maybe they're done?" Casey blew out after a moment of silence. Raph punched him in the arm immediately.

"Don't be sounding like Mikey."

Rubbing his arm to get the pain out, Casey then held up his hands. "Look, I'm just sayin'. Maybe they left New York because they got tired of loosin' all the time."

Barking out a laugh, Raph nodded. "Good one, Casey. They're too dimwitted to make a smart move like that."

Shaking his head, Casey shrugged. "Never know Raph. Shredder is gone. Karai could have gone to Japan or somethin'. Hun is in jail and his gang is too dumb to tell their left from their right so they won't be making any moves right now."

"It doesn't settle with me," confessed Raph. "I'll catch ya' later."

Casey stood up after Raph and nodded, "Yeah man. I'll give you a call if I find out anything."

"Thanks." Said Raph as he mentally decided which way would be the quickest route home.

"See ya' around pal," Casey clasped his best friend on the shoulder.

"See ya'."

Jumping from the rooftop to the neighboring one, Raph pushed himself to get home as quick as possible. He wanted to beat Mikey home. He wanted Mikey to walk in and see Raph with a pizza in hand asking what took him so long.

He was three apartments away from the manhole he'd chosen when he heard the scream. Sliding to a stop, Raph felt his blood instantly start to rush through his veins as he tried to judge where the sound came from. Looking around him, Raph knew he was far from Casey's and the vigilante wouldn't have been able to hear it. Which meant there would be no back up unless he called for it. Chuckling to himself, Raph brushed off the possible dangers. He would be fine by himself. He would be able to handle whatever it was.

Judging by the scream however, he needed to hurry.

(^v^)

/( )\

ww

 _I'm only human_

 _I'm only-I'm only-_

 _I'm only human, human_

Leah was kneeling next to her mother, trying to wake her as she had fallen to the living room floor. When Armie Phan's eyes fluttered open, Leah felt beyond relieved. "Mom you scared me! Do you think you can walk? We need to get you to the hospital."

Armie waved her daughter's concerns away with her hand as Leah helped her mother sit up. Remembering the phone call, Armie grabbed Leah's shoulders in panic. "Leah, we don't have much time. You need to grab Melina, your money, and leave."

Confused, Leah looked at her mom funny. "Mom, Henry will be home tomorrow night. I am not going to leave him with our daughter right before he comes home to go on some last minute adventure with you. We need to get you to the hospital."

 _Maybe I'm foolish,_

 _Maybe I'm blind_

 _Thinking I can see through this_

 _And see what's behind_

 _Got no way to prove it_

 _So maybe I'm lying_

Frustrated by her daughter's lack of fear, Armie shook her daughter in hopes of knocking sense into her. "Didn't you hear me? I said you need to leave. _Now_."

"And I am telling you no," said Leah sternly, shaking off her mom's grip. "I have never seen you act like this. Forget about taking you to the hospital. I'm going to call an ambulance. I think you hit your head harder than I thought."

"Leah listen to your mother!" Armie demanded as Leah stood up to grab her cell phone. "Melina and you are in danger! You need to leave now before _they_ show up!"

But I'm only human after all,

I'm only human after all

Don't put your blame on me

Don't put your blame on me

Leah whirled around to face her mother, her face that had been previously filled with concern and worry was now serious and dark. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Armie took a deep breath in relief. She could see in Leah's eyes that she understood but she hid behind a wall to avoid coming face to face with the truth. Looking her daughter dead in the eye, Armie Phan let truth speak for itself. "Henry is dead, Leah. He didn't past the test and **_they_** _killed_ _him_."

"What do you mean? Henry is coming home from his business trip tomorrow mom. He works as a sports message therapist for the college and after they won state-"

 _Take a look in the mirror_

 _And what do you see?_

 _Do you see it clearer_

 _Or are you deceived_

 _In what you believe?_

"Open your eyes!" Cried Armie as she stood up from the ground. "Henry wasn't, nor has ever been a sports message therapist! Do you think you could live in this kind of a home on that income?"

Eyes narrowing, Leah stalked towards her mother. "What. Did. You. Do."

"Go grab Melina and your money and I'll tell you on the way!"

'Cause I'm only human after all,

You're only human after all

Don't put the blame on me

Don't put your blame on me

Leah's mother went to move past Leah, expecting her to follow but Leah grabbed her mother and whirled her back around. Stopping her from going to grab whatever it was she intended to. "No mom. You will tell me this instant."

"Listen to your mother, Leah and go-"

"NO! Tell me what you did to Henry or so help me I'll strap you to the kitchen chair and I will leave you behind!"

 _Some people got the real problems_

 _Some people out of luck_

 _Some people think I can solve them_

 _Lord heavens above_

Sensing she wasn't going to win and with no time to loose, Armie glared at her daughter. "Fine. I will tell you - but none of it is my fault. Last year Henry lost his job, we were to be homeless. I did it to save you, my dear, all of us."

"Mother," said Leah darkly. "Tell. Me."

"Henry felt as if he was letting you down by loosing his job, which he was. He hated disappointing you, you know. I may have simply given him a chance to get back on his feet." Said Armie, trying to look as innocent as possible.

 _I'm only human after all,_

 _I'm only human after all_

 _Don't put the blame on me_

 _Don't put the blame on me_

Leah knew what her mother was referring to even if she didn't want to acknowledge it. She couldn't. That would mean Henry really was gone.

Deep down inside though, she knew.

Seeing her daughter facing the truth, Armie nodded. "He went to _them_ and asked for help. _They_ gave him a job and before anyone knew it, we were back and high in society again. Even higher than we were before he lost his job, I reckon."

 _Don't ask my opinion,_

 _Don't ask me to lie_

Body shaking in anger, Leah's glare would have melted her mother had she had super powers. "You killed my husband."

"Now, now Leah. I told you none of this was my fault. Henry had his choice and he chose-"

"HE DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE!" Leah screamed at her mother. "Henry had a gentle heart! He couldn't stand to see us homeless. He would have done _anything_ to get us off the streets and you _knew that!_ You sent him to the slaughter house. I told you before I married Henry to never mention that place to him or our children and _you promised_. You PROMISED and yet you betrayed me just because, what? We were out on the streets?I would have rather lived on the streets with my husband than in this home with him dead! There would have been another way instead of sending him to _them_."

 _Then beg for forgiveness_

 _For making you cry,_

 _For making you cry_

"I grew up on the streets!" Armie shouted right back. "I was not going to see my daughter and granddaughter there as well! You don't know what happens in that world! Henry had to do something!"

"He was doing everything he could!" Cried Leah, frustration and hurt trailing down her cheeks. "But you were too blind by your fear and arrogance to see it and asked the unforgivable. I don't care where you go but you will not come with us."

Leah's mom stared at her daughter, dumbfounded. "Leah, I think you're being to hasty my dear. Let's talk about this once we've gotten away. Here, let me go grab Melina from her bed and you can grab your cash. Then let us leave."

 _'Cause I'm only human after all,_

 _I'm only human after all_

 _Don't put your blame on me,_

 _Don't put the blame on me_

"You didn't kill just my husband. You killed Melina's father and your son-in-law - who was more than good to you. And you killed the love I had for you when you told me. You are not coming with us."

"My dear-"

But Leah brushed her mother off and went into Melina's room after grabbing her cell phone and charger and placing them in her back pockets. Picking up her daughter's school backpack, Leah grabbed two pairs of clothes and some toiletries and stuffed them into it. Putting it on her back, Leah grabbed her four year old out of bed and put her shoes and socks on with her pajamas, then grabbed her daughter's coat and helped her into it.

 _Some people got the real problems_

 _Some people out of luck_

Still sleepy, Melina didn't put up a fight or ask questions as Leah carried her on her hip. Melina went right back to sleep after Leah placed her turtle beanie baby back into her daughter's hands. Walking out of her daughter's room, Leah went into her room, grabbed her wallet, coat, and put her shoes on. Leah was about to walk out into the hallway when she heard her mom scream.

"Hello, Phan." A man's voice purred, echoing down the hallway from the kitchen. "I haven't seen you in such a long time. A shame really."

"We are not here for pleasantries." A woman with a velvety voice commanded. "We're hear for Melina. Where is she?"

 _Some people think I can solve them_

 _Lord heavens above_

"They are long gone." Said Armie but her voice broke at the end.

The man laughed dangerously as the woman hissed, "Liar! Henry was supposed to bring the girl himself but he disobeyed! Do not make us do to you what we did to him, old friend."

Fear gripped Leah's heart and she silently thanked God her daughter was sound asleep. Not daring to stay another second longer, Leah knew her bedroom window was her only exit. Luckily her bedroom was on the first floor or heaven forbid what would have become of the situation. Opening her window as quietly as possible, Leah peered outside through it when it was wide enough to go through. When she found nothing, she climbed through while holding her daughter and succeeded in not spraining her ankles.

 _I'm only human after all,_

 _I'm only human after all_

 _Don't put the blame on me_

 _Don't put the blame on me_

She didn't waste a second and sprinted down the lawn to the street. Her lungs started to burn not long after from lack of exercise and holding her daughter but Leah refused to stop. She was going to get as far away from here as possible and protect her daughter.

Leah ran and ran for what felt like hours when in reality just brought her far enough to be in the sketchy part of New York City. Hardly anyone was out and as Leah turned a corner that she knew if she followed would lead her to the police station, a cold chill ran down her spine. She felt eyes on her.

Refusing to give up, Leah pushed herself harder. She had to make it to safety. For Melina's sake.

 _I'm only human, I make mistakes_

 _I'm only human that's all it takes_

A huge shadow appeared in front of Leah as she rounded another corner and Leah knew without a doubt it was _them_. Gasping in terror, she gripped Melina tighter and turned around to run back the way she'd come but found it was blocked off. Hoping against hope anyone would come to their rescue, Leah screamed as loudly as she could to try and draw attention.

Melina instantly awoke and began crying.

The woman's velvety voice came from the huge shadow as Leah peered around her like a frightened rabbit in hopes she'd be able to escape through another exit. "Well, well, well. So you are Leah. My, you are beautiful. I bet your daughter is as exquisite as well."

 _To put the blame on me_

 _Don't put the blame on me_

Despite how scared she was on the inside, Leah's love for her daughter was ten times that. She would do whatever it took to make sure her daughter was safe. "Don't touch her," Leah spat vehemently.

"Now really, is that how you treat step-mom?" The man sneered. "If you're father were to hear about this-"

"My father's dead," Leah bit out. Melina had quieted to small whimpers as she buried her head in Leah's neck for comfort.

 _'Cause I'm no prophet or messiah_

 _You should go looking somewhere higher_

The woman scoffed, "Don't be such a drama queen. You're father wishes to see Melina and make her a warrior. It is of the highest honor."

Hearing her name, Melina peeked around her mother to see a tall shadow figure. Growing fearful again, Melina's cries began once again as she tightened her hold on her mother.

"I'm no fool," said Leah, trying to soothe her daughter while holding her tight. "I know he wants Melina to be his successor. He's dying, isn't he?"

 _I'm only human after all,_

 _I'm only human after all_

"He is well enough," the woman sniffed. "And no, he does not wish Melina to be his successor. He has our daughter for that, Karai."

"Then leave us alone," snapped Leah.

The man took a step forward, "I'm afraid we can't do that. We have orders. You can either let us carry them out and come along or die while trying to fend us off."

 _Don't put the blame on me,_

 _Don't put the blame on me_

Not finding an escape route, Leah was forced to take steps back until her back hit the wall. She just needed to keep talking. If she could distract them enough, maybe someone would come along and save them. She just needed to keep them talking.

"Don't deceive me. I know the rules. The one he asks for is the only one you can take to him. I give her to you, I die. You can not let me live when you know how much trouble I would give you. Yet if I don't give her to you, I die as well."

"You are correct," The woman nodded. "I suppose what my companion really wants to know is do you want to die a quick and painless death or one filled with lots of suffering?"

"I will not give her to you," Leah answered. "What mother would I be if I fed my child to the wolves?"

 _I'm only human, I do what I can_

 _I'm just a man, I do what I can_

The man laughed gleefully. "Then a painful death it is!" In the blink of an eye he surged towards Leah, sword in hand, aiming to cut off her leg.

Leah braced for it, holding her daughter close, whispering _I love you_ as she listened to Melina's sobs. _Please don't forget me or your father_.

The sound of steel slicing through flesh is one Melina would never forget from that night onward.

 _Don't put the blame on me_

 _Don't put your blame on me_

(^v^)

/( )\

ww

Raph followed where he was sure the scream came from and stopped at a fancy looking home that two figures ran out from, through an opened window on the ground floor. Not thinking anything of it, he went to turn back around and leave when he noticed the one carrying the sword had blood on it. Eyes widening, he waited a moment to make sure they were leaving for good before he entered the house the way the left.

He immediately heard choking and pained gasps as he entered what looked like a bedroom and stealthily followed where the noises was coming from, inching his way down the hall. The lights were on inside the house but besides the sounds he was hearing, it didn't sound like anyone else was home. Keeping his sais in his hand that he'd retrieved right before he came inside, Raph froze at the bloodied woman before him on the ground as he entered the kitchen.

She had a wound right through her chest, blood running out of it and coming out of her mouth with every cough only to run down her chin. It was gruesome and Raph became queasy. He didn't have the stomach for these things.

The lady had black hair with silver and gray showing at her roots that framed her face. She wore multiple rings on her fingers and had on a pink silk shirt with blue jeans. She looked wealthy. Raph chalked it up to be someone getting back at her, like a Robin Hood story gone south. Still... something in Raph's gut told him there wasn't something quite right about this. Something was missing.

Forcing himself to remain calm, Raph knelt to the lady. "I'm gonna call the cops and get ya' an ambulance lady. Just hang in d'ere, ya' hear?"

Dark grey eyes flashed opened and Raph jumped when the lady's hand grabbed his arm. He expected her to yell or scream but once Raph got a good look at her eyes, he saw how unfocused and cloudy they were. She couldn't see him. "N-no. Me... n-no save..." The lady tried to speak over coughs and blood. This close to her, Raph now could see her heart wasn't punctured but her lung; it was a long cut that Raph had no doubt was mirrored on her back meaning whoever did this, made sure the blade went completely through her.

Whoever did this did it to make her death painful.

"S-save... my d-daugh... ter... n-no save... m-me..."

Raph was already dialing the police with his shell phone though. Once he knew they were on their way, Raph spoke to the lady. "Where's ya' daughter lady?"

Mustering what strength she had left, the woman pulled a gold ring off her finger that held a small pearl in it. Confused, Raph tried to get the lady to stop giving it to him. "Look lady, ya' don' have to pay me. Just tell me where she is."

"Take i-it... h-help you f-find... h-her... a-and bab-baby..."

Letting her put the ring in his three finger hand, if she was startled by the discovery, she hid it well as she closed his fingers over it. "Go be-before... too... l-late..."

Raph was never the one to believe in hocus pocus but when the ring started glowing, he didn't dare say what he thought out loud.

"F-follow... light... t-take y-you... to... h-her..."

"Listen lady," Raph instructed. "I'll unlock the front door before I leave. Try to stay alive before the ambulance arrives, got that?"

"G-go... now... be-before too... l-late..."

"Alright, alright. Stop talking, reserve ya' energy till they get here."

Taking one last look at the dying woman, Raph clenched the ring tight in his hand as he recalled the two shadows leaving the house before he came in. He knew they were running fast but now that he knew they were chasing this lady's daughter, well now. Things were a bit more personable.

Unlocking the front door as he promised and then jumping out the window to chase after where he saw the shadows go, Raph watched in amazement as the glow from the pearl gathered above his fist and made an arrow. It pointed in the direction he needed to go no matter what direction he stood at. Shaking off his awe, Raph focused on the girl and a baby getting hurt and made himself go the fastest he'd ever gone in the direction of the arrow. He only hoped he would make it on time.

* * *

Hello dear readers! Please review as I have no idea how well I'm doing - or am not doing - if I don't get reviews lol. I hope you all enjoyed Halloween. 👻


End file.
